


Isolated Cabins Mean Threesomes

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Dead or Alive - Freeform, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: If Lady Helena had a threesome in a cabin, what would it be like?





	Isolated Cabins Mean Threesomes

Isolated Cabins Mean Threesomes

_This is meant to be a short and unconnected fantasy about the Dead or Alive character Helena Douglas which I discussed with another website's user. Our discussion kind of jumped around to different fantasies and how it would progress from breast worship to ass worship, for instance, so if I post more material about this, it will be short, ending without much sex or release, mostly about fetishes, and seemingly random scenario changes in new paragraphs or sections._

*

We were on vacation in a cabin located in a remote part of the woods, where we had to hunt and shoot to survive. And learn to keep warm.

You and I sat on the cane chairs completely naked to feel the warmth of the fire. Helena was with her back to us in the Godfather bikini, making coffee for both of us. We watched her tight, curvy buttocks wiggling in her tiny panties as she stirred the coffee. She bent over a little to flash a cameltoe and the milky white flesh of her buttocks at us, and picked up the cups. She turned around with both cups in her hands, showing her perfectly flat tummy and big, perky tits with just the nipples hidden. The sea shells bounce around, covering her nipples as she walks over to us and hands us a cup each.

'Here you go, boys,' she whispered seductively. 

We took one cup each from her and set it on the table as she sat between us.

'It's so cold,' said Helena, letting out a long sigh. Her breasts bounce again and swell up as she breathes in. 'We can't even go out to ski or do anything around. I wonder what we can do to warm up?'

Both of us already had a hand on each of her thighs, our dicks rising up on seeing the tiny bits of clothing covering her lovely white body. We could hardly wait to rip them off and taste her flesh, kissing those boobies, groping her ass, spanking her, sucking her clit, eating her pussy, running our tongues over her ass cheeks and eating out her asshole for dessert ...

Helena gasps as she sees our Dark Knights rising. 'Oh, mercy me!' she gasped, then giggled. 'I thought it was warm here from the fire so I put on this bikini, but little ol' me ended up making you horny! Do you want me to help you out?' She reached out both hands and stroked our erections, making us gasp. She ran her soft fingers around the heads of our dicks, then wrapped them around the shaft and stroked them up and down gently. 'I'm sorry if I was a tease, I'll be sure to give you any release you want.' 

****************************

(ALT SCENARIO)

Helena bends over the table, showing that hawt cleavage in her little seashell bikini (the Godfather bikini) as she places the coffee cups on the table. Just as she turns around and shows her gorgeous ass peeking out of her thong, both of us grab her ass cheeks and squeeze them ... cheekily. She lets out a cute meep and stands up, turning around with her hands on her hips. 'What are -'

Before she finished, both of us have our mouths and tongues all over her soft neck, shoulders, and the back of her neck too. We kiss and lick every bare part of her, sliding our tongues over her throat. Our hands cup her enormous breasts through that barely-there bikini. Helena stands there looking shocked for a moment, then giggles as both of us start kissing and nibbling on her soft throat, tickling her slightly. 'Don't you want the coffee?' she asks.

'No,' I reply.

'We'd both prefer to drink you up, my dear,' you said, running a hand over her soft, flat stomach. She giggles and pats us on the head.

You kneel in front of her to kiss her belly and start rubbing the fabric of her panties over that smoothly shaved muff, kissing over it as well and teasing her. She lets out a sultry, erotic moan, her hands pulling at your hair as if to say, 'Don't stop'. I move behind her, licking down her bare back and over the fabric covering her ass. Both of us start slipping her panties down her thighs. She grabs them, looks at both of us, and quickly says, 'I want you to use your teeth!' She slaps her own ass and stands straight back up, waiting for us to lick her all over. Both of us hold the strings of her bikini bottoms with our teeth and start sliding them down. I pause to kiss and nibble her ass cheeks for a while. They feel so soft and sweet, like delicious cream and milk. Milky white, sexy, and perfect. I leave a small love bite on her right ass cheek and take her panties in my teeth, pulling them down again with you. It slides down her thighs, knees, calves, and then to her pretty feet, crumpling in a heap on the floor as we both kneel on all fours with our heads close to her feet. I spot her shiny nail polish on her sexy toes and feet. Feeling my meatstick turning into an iron rod, I moan softly as I start kissing her calves, leaving a few long licks over her creamy skin. You get back up into a kneeling position, smelling her pussy. 

You lean into it, taking deep breaths, and flicking your tongue out to catch a tiny taste of her honeypot. She takes your head between her palms, rubbing your nose on her folds and sighing in pleasure. I keep kissing down her calves to her ankles, moving my head around her leg to make sure I don't miss any spot of those delicate legs. I kiss both ankles of her right foot, licking up and down her shin and calf. I then move my head to her left foot and kiss both those ankles as tenderly as I can, moving my head further down so it's almost resting on the floor. Prostate at this goddess's feet, I put my head between her open ankles, my head coming out from behind her legs, and start kissing both her feet one by one, first leaving several warm smooches all over the top of her right foot, and then licking every inch of it to taste those sexy tootsies. I go to her left foot, kissing every part of it and licking it the same way, and then crawl around in front of her. 

I look up into her face and see her smiling tenderly at my worship of her divine feet. Her face takes on a more dominant, dominatrix-like expression (though for fun), and she snaps her golden-painted fingers and points down at her feet. My cock harder than iron, I bend my head to prostrate myself on the ground at her goddess-like presence, kissing both her feet all over again, and then look at them to see her wiggling toes. I whimper as I feet my dick about to explode in my briefs at feeling those sexy little tootsies in my mouth, and immediately dive on them like they're vanilla wafers mixed with ice-cream. And that's exactly what they taste like. Soft, sweet, and fragrant, like cocoa and butter. That's probably the lotion she would have someone put on her feet, and it's heaven. I kiss each and every one of her piggies, moaning at the butter-smooth feeling of each in my mouth as I give each one a quick suck before moving on to the next. 

After worshipping her toes with my mouth, there's only one right thing to do here: suck on each and every one of them like they're Popsicles. I take every one of her lollipops in my mouth, sucking and licking on them as they wiggle in my mouth, wishing I could do this forever even at meals when she eats. They're good enough as food; or at least my cock is telling me that. Sucking on her big toe, I look up at Goddess Helena for approval. Her blue eyes are fixated on your eating her wet quim and me down on the ground, worshipping her feet and toes. She nods, and I continue sucking on her toe, hoping she'll pull me up and lubricate things a little by ordering me around, making me jerk off as I grovel at her toes, and perhaps force my mouth open to let me drink or at least taste some of her sweet saliva.


End file.
